


Things To Do On Your Day Off

by Yulaty



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Hint: Boyfriend-ish thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "After fullythree fucking daysof no call and a message, this is how you act to your boyfriend?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm consumed by these two ; ;  
> I'm in progress of improve my English writing skill. Please be kind and pointing out if you find any mistake. Thank you so much!

“I had your phone checked, no missed call and message. You should rest here today Johnny.”

“Do you know _‘Personal Rights’_ asshole?” His voice doesn’t show the sign of fury like always. It sounds bored. John decides to go back to sleep even though he just woke up a minute ago. He cannot fight like this. The only way to stop Balthazar from annoying him is to sleep. John thinks, shut his eyes, try not to hear any shit the half-breed talking about.

 

“What’s wrong with me worried about my beloved exorcist?”

“It’s wrong in every way.” He mumbles annoyingly.

“Day off is rare to find in my business, you know?”

“And I have nothing to do with that. When were you shut up and let me sleep? You said yourself I need some more sleep bastard.”

“Hey. I’m in your head. I knew what you think. You’re just avoiding me. After fully three fucking days of no call and a message, this is how you act to your boyfriend?”

“Whatever.” said John. He expected Balthazar to dispute but no, no words come afterward. The demon just standing there, in front of the closet. Taking off his shirt, prepare to go to bathe. That face shows nothing but tired. Tired enough to make John feel it in the air.

A roll of Lucky Strike touches the flame from John lighter. He took a long drag, then get up.

 

The dark brown eyes wilder a little when John pulls him into a kiss. A french kiss like some shitty romantic scene in movies. Balthazar took his chance, fucking his mouth, touching his back.

John bite other’s bottom lips to make him stop. Take a break for breathing. John unbuttoned his shirt, tugged his pants down a little before Balthazar does a kicked-puppy-face. Sliding a free hand to perfect setting hair to confirmed what he means.

“Do whatever.”

 

Their kiss is more fierce this time. They both taste each other’s blood on tongue. The demon’s hand grope his full erection. Heat John body up everywhere.

Balthazar smirks when he heard John groan through the cigarette and start thrusting back to his hand. He gently suck the man’s nipple and tighten his hug while John lifting the upper body for more.

If he was a human, Balthazar think he would be heart attacked by now.  
His dearest exorcist always knew how to make the night lovely.


End file.
